smutaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mikamangaka
Mikamangaka Mikamangaka (preferably known as Mika), is a smutaite with 6000 followers who is known for her JubyPhonic-like voice, varied tones, and close similarities to the Vocaloid Hatsune Miku. After doing the 'High Range Test', it was proven that Mika is able to hit a note of a top B flat; although her vocal range is mostly high, she was tagged in the 'Trap Challenge' and has proven that she can sound like a male, although she claims she doesnt like it at all- her voice mimics Zoozbuh or as describe by close friends as Kaito's English voice bank. Her voice is known to change throughout the years of her being one smule (which has been noted to be 4 years, making her an original Smutaite), as she once began with a nasal voice with lack of practice and now her voice can become rich, to impersonating Rachie, JubyPhonic, and REOL, to singing in a Loli-like voice. Mika has actually only started her debut in 2016 in the month of January as she had been on Smule for 4 years now, but after her cover of JubyPhonic's Outer Science, her follower count goes up by 100 a month and she is constantly told of her similarities to the Youtuber. Mika is famously known for covering 'Hikari Yo' and received a lot of recognition on her one shot of Bad Apple where she was told her voice was strong and beautiful. On her twitter, Mika is shown to communicate a lot with JubyPhonic, in fact having many conversations with her- and this can probably show the two are familiar with each other. ☀'Mika's appearance' * She has stated on her Twitter that she as released a Persona reference guide * Her persona has greenish-turquoise hair and dons red horns that are sometimes show to come from her head close to her ears but sometimes to the top of her head. * Mika's persona tends to wear a variety of clothing, sometimes show wearing a school uniform to a dress to once being known from wearing clothing that is similar to GUMI's Crystalline. * Mika's eyes are dark red with black slits in. * Mika's mascot is a small and cute, red devil head with two detached grey wings Mika released a Youtube channel in late February 2016 and now after only six months is drawing close to hitting 300 subscribers, after collaborating with many Youtaites such as Emerii and Dark Little Doll. Mika is known for her multi-lingual covers, in which she sings French, Japanese, Korean, Latin, and English. This helped her gain more recognition in the Smutaite community. As recently revealed on her Youtube channel X.U' '' cover (deleted), she had released the reason as to why she chose the name Mika. She stated, as quote, 'It was actually because of my love of Mika from Seraph Of The End that I chose Mika as name to use for being a youtaite!' Mika tends to cover mostly English songs- preferably by JubyPhonic and Rachie- but does occasionally sing Japanese when she is up to improve her pronunciation and wants to get to connect with other singers on a global scale. Her voice is well suited for songs that need a lot of power in them, such as 'Lost One's Weeping', and she is also able to sing slow moving songs such as 'Lilium' and 'Ai Kotoba- Acoustic'. She has also been added to many groups such as she is the founder of Triggerloids (previously known as Glassloids). Due to her tones and similaries to certain people, Mika has taken the role of Hatsune Miku in a group known as VocaWonderland, and is co-founder of Sintaites in which she takes the role of JubyPhonic. '''External links http://www.smule.com/MikaMangaka https://soundcloud.com/aliichan-x https://www.patreon.com/user https://twitter.com/mikamangaka https://myanimelist.net/profile/Mikamangaka https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC-sdTypi6NpxXNaIz-sNKwQ/featured Facts about Mikamangaka * She is 16 years old * Her real name isn't Mika, but it was inspired by a character from Seraph of The end * She had a Youtube Channel (see external links) * She had been on Smule since before Vocaloid songs were available * Mika doesn't know how to read Kanji but she is able to sing Japanese and read the other alphabets. * Mika is very insecure about her voice, despite being given so many reassurances, so she relies mostly on PopFx as she claims it gives her more stability. * Mika has shown her face on many occasions, but is known to remove the videos quite quickly. * She claims to have no musical knowledge and can only learn music by ear * Mika is a uses a Snowball Mic. * Mika is good friends with the Youtaite Emerii and Miss Shellah. * Her dream is to one day sing with Jubyphonic or Rachie. Youtube Mika began to post Youtube Content in February 2016 and her first cover was a duet of the english version of Yuukei Yesterday with her friend Mangotacoluverz, however she moved the video after wanting to give her channel another aura. In order to become more independent with her work, Mika slowly came to a stop with using the translyrics of others and began to write her own. Although claiming she doesn't know a lot of Japanese, her lyrics are said to be meaningful and flow well with the song. Her most famous cover is a self group of the english cover of Party X Party ( can be found here- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OGRIT-NU0dE ) with 1,400+ views. However her cover of Hikari Yo was the song that recieved the most amount of views (around 300) within the first week of being posted, alongside Kimagure Mercy as Mika was the first to cover the song with JubyPhonic's lyrics- excluding JubyPhonic already. Category:Smutaite Category:Youtaite Category:Smule Female Utaite Category:Smule Utaite Category:Overseas Smule Utaite Category:Smutaite groups Category:Featured Smutaite Category:British smutaite Category:Singers